


Something More

by noveltyromance



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance
Summary: Penelope did not know why it happened to her. It seemed incredulous that at this time and age, curses are still relevant. She would know. She's a living, breathing paramount of one.The Featheringtons have a grave secret, passed on from generations to generations. Presumably, a great great great ancestor had spurned a lover, who was a witch, and acquired a curse. A kiss from the accursed will lead to one's true love.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 40
Kudos: 484
Collections: My Fantasies Always Include You





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got a prompt for curses right? And I was thinking the Penelope movie but then it didn't really fit my vision. Then I thought won't it be ridiculous to have Penelope kissing everyone but the one she really wants to kiss the most? 
> 
> And then here we are. Enjoy!

Penelope did not know why it happened to her. It seemed incredulous that at this time and age, curses were still relevant. She would know. She's a living, breathing paramount of one. 

The Featheringtons had a grave secret, passed on from generations to generations. Presumably, a great great great ancestor had spurned a lover, who was a witch, and acquired a curse. A kiss from the accursed will lead to one's true love. This led to heartbreak and depression. There's a reason why their family tree is littered with branches that sprouted no leaves. 

Fortunately, the curse was latent, manifesting under weird and uncertain conditions, and hopped from generations. Unfortunately for her, it landed on her, just her for this generation. 

Her father, God bless his soul, apparently kissed her cheek once on her third birthday. And he killed himself a fortnight later. In his last letter, he accounted his last love who succumbed to consumption. What was one to do when one's true love has gone to the other side? Apparently, the answer was to join them. 

_She still blames herself. But she also understands that there was nothing she could have done._

Her mother never spoke of it. Never outright blamed her. But she could feel her resentment bleeding out of every interaction. How, of all the daughters, she was given the most inexpensive dresses, the farthest bedroom from her mother, the least words spoken, and the least care awarded.

_She understands. It is her burden to carry for the rest of her life._

She tried her best to carry on with her life. Went to all the balls, participated in the snag-a-husband dance with the ton, but still carried her secret abreast. She found a friend in Eloise Bridgerton, a brash and wild spirit with a golden heart. She also found an unrequited love with her friend's brother, Colin. He was winsome, generous and kind. Humorous and charming was he that she did not doubt he could tame a ravenous lion if he ever crossed paths with one. He always asked her to dance, which could be attributed to his generosity more than affability. Still, it was better than nothing. He afforded her a kinship that she was grateful for. All in all, she led an average life, atypical for an accursed one. 

The first kiss happened one morning, at the Bridgerton Manor. Eloise called for her often enough that her presence in their house had become a staple. Daphne, Eloise' oldest sister, was an inconsolable mess. She was fretting about her debut in the society, and how it was her mission to wed a catch. Daphne was kind, as all Bridgertons were, and strikingly beautiful. _Something she can never be._ Penelope had always liked her, and it bothered her that Daphne might not meet her love match. Therefore, she consoled her and kissed her cheek. A week later, her wedding with the Duke of Hastings was being prepared.

An idea formed in her mind. 

_There was something good she can create with this curse._

The next person Penelope kissed was a surprise, even to her. Anthony had shown up to dinner reeking of booze, and was drunk out of his mind. He was calling for a woman, Siena who, she overheard from Eloise, got married that day to a baron. Anthony kept yelling out for this woman as his brothers ushered him to his room. Eloise confided with her tearfully that seeing Anthony wasting himself like this broke her heart. If only she can help him, Eloise said. Ah but Penelope had the answer.

Bestowing a kiss to him was a difficulty. He was the Bridgerton she had the least interaction with. But she had a half-formulated plan, she could wing the rest. The next day, she sought out Anthony with a pretense. She confessed that she had been in love with his brother for the longest time, and that she too knows about the pain of loving someone from afar. _So it was not exactly a pretense. As long as it worked._ He was stupefied at first, mainly because she confided with him and not anyone else, but he acquiesced. They started having deep conversations about love and pining. He started to heal with the help of a newfound friend.

She also benefited from this, surprisingly. Anthony started orchestrating scenarios where she and Colin were left alone together. He kept pushing Colin to dance with her more and kept talking to his brother about how admirable of a woman she was. Penelope could have done without the exaggerated knowing winks from Anthony but what the heck, grace was grace after all. 

After a month, when he considered that it was time for him to look for a wife, she kissed his left cheek and told him that his love match will be arriving soon. A week later, he met Edwina Sheffield. Penelope thought it might be her but when she saw Kate Sheffield and Anthony arguing, she had to laugh. 

“Is she not perfect for him?” Colin asked as he stepped right beside her. 

She beamed at him. “Like peas in a pod.”

Colin regarded her for a moment then said, “You look so proud. Like you had a hand in this.”

Penelope huffed. “I’m just happy about people falling in love. It’s great to be surrounded by happiness.”

“What about your happiness?”

She blinked, struck by the suddenness of his question before answering timidly, “I have plenty of reasons to be happy about.” 

Thankfully he did not press on with his line of questioning and offered to escort her to her seat at the table. 

After Anthony and Kate eventually get married, Benedict was bombarded with matchmaking mothers. He was, after all, the next best eligible bachelor of the society. Colin still had wanderlust in his eyes. He was still traveling to and from, cutting seasons and into the next. It pained Penelope that Colin left eagerly but he kept correspondence with her, something she was jubilant for. But Benedict, a rake notwithstanding, decided to use Penelope to deflect the spastic mothers and their hopeful daughters. He kept attaching himself to her, asking her to dance and engaging her in conversations. Penelope did not mind. She was secure in her knowledge that he needed her help and nothing will come out of this. Benedict was, of course, buying her all the books she wanted to read to grease the wheels. It was a mutually benefactory relationship that she enjoyed. Although, Colin kept giving her odd looks after Benedict would whisk her away for a dance. She decided not to read too much into that. Too much hope was bad for a yearning heart. 

The third kiss was not exactly instigated by her. She's still a little iffy about the mechanics, truth be told. During the Queen's luncheon, Benedict was yet again being hounded by Cressida Cowper and her mother. She was situated in a corner with Eloise and Colin, eating eclairs. _Eloise dared Colin to steal all of the eclairs and now they have to dispose of the evidence. How she got involved, she was unsure but it promised eclairs and Colin, both a treat._ Benedict almost flew to her side. He pretended to miss her company and tried to weasel out of Cressida's clutches. But he didn't account for Cressida's tenacity and penchant for rudeness. Her barbs on Penelope's lush figure were downright improper, so much so that both Colin and Eloise threw in some insults of their own-intelligently worded, of course. But Benedict, a loose cannon, instead countered that there are more men infatuated with women of realistic proportions and kissed her cheek. Penelope's face was a nasty shade of red while Cressida's was green with envy. After the latter stomped away, Penelope thumped Benedict on the side of his head for the unwanted skinship. 

"You rake!"

"I'm sorry!" he wheezed out. "She wouldn't leave!"

"It's going to cost you at least three first editions," she sighed as she scrubbed her cheek. 

Colin, ever the gentleman, produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket. _The handkerchief smells like his musk. She conveniently forgot to give it back._

Before the party ended, Benedict met one Sophie Becket. And was smitten. The rest was history. Well, not really. Penelope regarded it as the most unusual courtship, but a woman who was never courted before should not be the judge. 

As she watched Benedict dance with his newly wedded wife, the ever imposing Lady Danbury sidled up to her. 

"So many love matches this year, it's almost disturbing."

She could have sworn her heart dropped past her belly from the older woman's words. But she was quick on her feet. "It makes me feel hopeful. Love is a luxury that everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime."

Lady Danbury assessed her for a second before saying, "You are unusual. I like you."

She took Penelope's hand. "There is something more to you, girl. Keep being kind. Good things come to good people." She released her hand, gave her a rare smile and ambled away. 

It was an odd interaction, but for some reason, Penelope felt more alive than she ever felt before.

Eloise disclosed to her, one rainy day, that she had reservations of becoming a spinster. It's true that the spirited Bridgerton often declined marriage proposals. However, it turns out Eloise was secretly hoping for a love to blossom. Her siblings found love, Eloise lamented. Penelope understood. It was exceedingly rare for love to sprout organically. She couldn't exactly divulge to her best friend that she had a magical hand in those matches. But she was hesitant too, for she knew once Eloise finds her true love, she would truly be alone. 

And then she remembered Lady Danbury. Penelope was kind. She was something more. She was not selfish. She would not get in the way of true love. Therefore, she bestowed a kiss to her tearstained friend. 

"You are unique, Eloise. And you just need to wait for another unique spirit to appreciate all the good in you. He might be just around the corner," she said patiently. 

Later, as she was on her way out the door, she met Colin. He offered to escort her to her home and she shyly agreed. He was silent for a few minutes before saying, "I appreciate your help with Eloise earlier. I couldn't help but overhear." 

"It was nothing. I would have done it for anybody."

"Yes, you would," he agreed with a soft smile. "Although, I couldn't help but notice…" 

She waited for him after he trailed off. 

"I couldn't help but notice that you've kissed half my siblings," he said in a teasing manner. "And they all found a good match too! Maybe I should ask for a kiss too." 

"I…how did you?" She gasped in shock. 

"I saw you help Daphne with her dress, Anthony in his study, and you know about Benedict," he said sheepishly. 

"Right," she mumbled. Her chest was tight. Panic was setting in. Her breaths turn shallow.

"I'm just joshing you," Colin said in a hurry upon seeing her distress. "I did not mean anything untoward, Pen." 

_Ah but he's so sweet._ And his eager face just pulverizes her heart. 

"I know that, Colin," she answered weakly. "I guess I'm worn down for today. Perhaps, I just need to rest. Thank you for escorting me to my home." 

"Of course. Ah, feel better," he called out as Penelope fled away from him. 

Words still rung in her ears as she ran away. _Something more._

She tried to avoid the Bridgertons for a while. It was hardly difficult. Eloise suddenly got preoccupied with a letter correspondence. Whenever she visited Penelope, her hands were covered with ink stains and her face, a radiant smile. She spoke of a Sir Phillip Crane with glowing remarks. Their courtship, it seemed, will be short like the other Bridgertons before her. Penelope was happy, but the feeling was bittersweet. She gave her blessings to her friend, who happily accepted. 

_Because love is a luxury that everyone needs to experience at least once in their lifetime._

Eloise's wedding was a harried affair. Partly since everyone was scared that the wild Bridgerton will elope in the middle of the preparations. Penelope thought it was smart. Soon Eloise would reside in the countryside with her beloved. And she already felt alone. 

Colin, the amiable gentleman that he was, made it his mission to remain by her side throughout the ceremony. He produced multiple handkerchiefs for her usage and he escorted her everywhere. He inquired after her wellness in different times. 

"I'm alright. It's just a wonderful affair. Oh and look at her, so happy," she replied becoming teary again. 

Colin pulled another handkerchief and gave it to her. "She does indeed," he agreed with a proud grin. 

"I just, oh I am so overcome with emotions," Penelope sighed. 

"It makes one wonder." 

"Wonder what?" she asked as she dabbed her eye. 

"How our wedding would look like?"

She turned sharply at him. His cheeks reddened, as did the tips of his ears.

"I meant yours and mine, separately," he amended quickly. 

"Of course," she timidly replied. "I'm sure yours will be a big celebration. You Bridgerton lot take these events very seriously."

"We do like to party," he conceded with a laugh. "And yours?"

She opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out. She was saved from further humiliation by a toast from Anthony. 

As the celebration was in full swing, she spotted Lady Danbury standing alone on the terrace. Penelope felt compelled to confront her since the lady's words wreak havoc in her brain. 

"Greetings, Lady Danbury."

"Ah, Miss Featherington. How are you faring?"

She can't help but note the possible double entendre. "Fine, thank you. I just have an inquiry about our last conversation." 

"Ah, yes." 

"You said that I was something more. More of what?" 

The lady smiled enigmatically. "More of what you think you are, my dear." 

"That means nothing!" 

"Oh but it does. You are kind, and you are good. You will make the right decisions because you are you. Trust in yourself," Lady Danbury cryptically said before moving on into the ballroom. 

Colin found her right after Lady Danbury left. "There you are. I've been looking for you." 

"I've been suffocating in there. Too many people," she reasoned. 

"I wholeheartedly agree, " he said before he drew the curtain close. They could see the silhouette of people gathering on the dance floor for a waltz. Before the orchestra started, Colin turned to her and asked, "Care for a dance?"

 _Blast him for being too cruelly romantic._ She had to say yes. She nodded and they danced privately on the terrace under the moonlight. It was perfect, like a picture in the romance books. 

"So has your mother started hounding you about marriage?" 

"She started ever since I came of age," he sniffed. 

She giggled at his indignation. "Then what is stopping the strapping Colin Bridgerton from marriage?" she teased. 

He turned silent, as if mulling his answer better then said, "I guess I'm waiting for true love." 

_Penelope is kind._

She stopped swaying to the music. "And what do you know about true love?" 

He stared at her intently. "I know it shakes your very foundation. It waits patiently and its hope never wanes. It consumes your being. It gives one unsurmountable bliss and heartache. It makes one feel alive." 

Her heart broke at every word. 

_Penelope is not selfish._

"And you want to experience this bliss and heartache?" 

"More than anything," he said truthfully. 

"Can you do me a favor, Colin?" 

"Anything you ask." 

_Penelope is good._

"Can you kiss me?" 

If he was taken aback, he was very good at hiding it. He gently took her hand and bent down to kiss her. 

His lips were soft and tender against her own, almost shy. But as he moved his lips along hers, he grew more demanding. She responded back in fervor. There was a thirst she had never felt before. It was like a scorching heat that an ocean cannot quench. When his tongue found hers, her mind went blank. She heard herself moaning but she couldn't care enough to stop. She felt his hand roam across her back while hers were planted firmly in his chest, pulling him closer.

When they finally came up for air, she remembered. The pain of heartache stung so hard, she could hardly breathe. 

"I...Penelope," Colin sighed. He looked delectable with his hair, tussled and his mouth, swollen. 

Tears gathered in her eyes. 

_Penelope is something more._

"Thank you." 

And she fled.

She cried for days. She mourned for her love that was. She mourned for the love that can never be. And she mourned for her pitiful self. 

She refused to attend balls and events. Her mother never forced her after the second refusal. She probably sensed it was something about the curse. While her mother never asked nor comforted her, she also never brought it up. It made Penelope grateful. Eloise corresponded to her about the Bridgertons. She mentioned how everyone missed Penelope dearly. She also mentioned how Colin was behaving erratically recently. Eloise figured that Colin has become stir-crazy yet again, and would depart soon for travel. Penelope cried yet again at the thought of Colin's departure. 

A week later, a letter came through. Her cousin, Miss Marina Thompson, planned to stay with them for the rest of the season. The day she was dreading finally came. Marina was Colin's first love. They were sweethearts until she had to return back to the countryside where she dwells. 

The curse had brought Colin's true love back to him. Her heart despaired. But what was love, if not giving. She was kind and good and unselfish. 

She will give when her predecessors have taken. She was something more than the curse.

On the day that Marina arrived, Penelope hid herself in the garden. She sat underneath a tree and tried to calm her anxious heart. 

"So this is where you're hiding," Colin's voice floated in her ear. 

She started in shock. "Colin! What are you doing here?" 

"I was looking for you." 

"Why? Marina should be in the house," she dismissed him eagerly. She can't let him see the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"I'm not here for her though," he said in confusion.

"And who are you here for?" 

"You! I…you left and I couldn't reach you for a while. Every time I try to talk to you, you disappear," he accused her heavily. 

"Didn't you take the hint?" she snarked at him. 

"We need to talk about the kiss." 

"Well, I don't."

"Look, if I offended you in any way, please afford me the opportunity to apologize."

"No, you did not offend me. Why are you-ah!" she screamed in frustration. "You are making this needlessly difficult. Go now. Your true love is waiting for you inside the house!"

"True love? Did you mean Marina? Why in the world would you think that she's my true love? I haven't spoken to her in ten years!"

She stilled. "You're not in love with her?"

"Of course not!" Colin almost stomped in frustration. 

"Then, wh-"

"It's you! Damn it! I've been trying to tell you it's you! I've had affection for you ever since I saw you helping Daphne. I've been trying to catch your eye everywhere you go. I've been trying to court you and I've been trying to tell you that I intend to ask for your hand during Eloise's wedding. But you keep running away! Damn it, how can I confess that I love you if you keep avoiding me?"

"You love me?"

"Yes!" Colin nearly screamed 

"But what about the curse?" She asked, more for herself than for him.

"What curse?"

"It's a long story." 

"Okay," he said suspiciously. 

Penelope regarded him before cooly asking, "Are you quite done with your outburst?"

Colin huffed, "Yes."

"Good because I wanted to say that I've been in love with you for the longest time. And I would like for you to kiss me now."

Colin had on a huge smile that she mirrored. He gathered her in his arms and descended his lips onto hers. 

This kiss was rougher and needier than before. He held nothing back and she met him inch by inch. His hands fell on the fleshy part of her buttocks. She felt his hunger for her with every flick of his tongue. She crushed her body closer to his. She heard herself make keening moans that he answered with guttural groans. Her hands found the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer still. 

He lifted his head from hers and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "If we do not stop now, I fear I may take you right on this spot."

"I have no objections," she supplied shamelessly. 

He barked out a laugh. "I never knew how wanton and bold you are. It only endears me more to you." 

"Do you truly mean it? That you picked me?" She asked with a little hesitance.

"My darling, I can't imagine my world revolving without you. These past few days have been hell. Pray, don't run away from me again."

Penelope cried at the sincerity of his words. "I promise. I love you, Colin." 

"I love you too, Penelope."

They shared another kiss. 

"Come now, we need to go back inside," Colin insisted. 

"What for? We can stay here and share kisses," Penelope sweetly invited. 

"So I can rightfully ask for your hand in marriage, Pen." 

She beamed at him. 

"Maybe we can stay for a minute longer," Colin murmured as he pressed for another kiss.

"Wait a minute. Did you say a curse earlier?" 

Penelope giggled. "It's a long story." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lady Danbury is kinda mystical. No, I'm not explaining it. Maybe I'll write a companion piece to this with Colin's perspective. If the creative juices flow, there I will go. Like, comment and subscribe! 
> 
> Ps. I'm looking for a beta to proofread
> 
> Pps. I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
